


Finally Home

by Daismo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin has a shitty day, Hanji might mostly be to blame, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/pseuds/Daismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji ruins Armin's day, and he just wants to be home with his baes. Who are not home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> Small fic for [c0cunt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt). Like, it's super short. But still.  
> I hope you like it babe!

It had been a shit day at the institute.  
Hanji had blown up their lab, burning off their eyebrows and a good chunk of their hair as well as their assistant’s lab coat (which luckily did not harm the poor bugger’s skin at all). Both of them were fairly unharmed, but the lab was in shambles, and the entire building that housed Sina Institute of Applied Sciences had smelled so bad, even Hanji themself had to gag.

The smoke detector had set off the sprinkler system, so the building was also flooded partly, and the water had damaged some of the electric locks in the biology lab, setting free a good deal of specimens Armin himself had captured and was currently studying - well, had been. Staff had managed to capture all of them before they could have hurt themselves or someone, but Erwin had insisted that they’d be put in quarantine for the time being. Which was a very reasonable thing to do, but it also meant Armin’s work of the past three months had been blown to pieces.

Not to mention that the entire institute was on lockdown until everything was safe to use again.  
Sure, Armin could work on some minor things at home, but all in all his day had been shit, he stank of whatever it was that the purple smoke had contained, was drenched and covered in dirt from crawling after one especially feisty reptilian specimen that had managed to escape into one of the oldest, unused parts of the building.

He wanted nothing more than to get home, shower, and head to bed for a week.

Coming home, the cozy two story apartment he and his husbands shared with two moody cats and a tiny dog was empty. He had so looked forward to get wrapped up between his two huge dorks, but he was alone. His day spiraled even lower.  
He tossed his dirty smelly clothes in the trash (nothing could save those anymore) and hopped in the shower. Of course his favourite shower gel was empty. What else.

By the time he was dried and redressed, Armin had long passed cranky - he was downright grouchy.  
The fridge wasn’t restocked yet, but at least there was half a bottle of white wine left, so he flung himself onto the couch and chugged the first glass in one go. The cats were still out tho, so he still was all alone.  
As the bottle was empty, the front door opened, finally, and he heard the happy yapping of sprinkles, the corgi, as she ran up to the living room to great him.

Some moments later his two favourite humans in the world entered.  
Reiner and Bertholdt were packed with bags of fresh food, and some takeout from the best asian place they knew, happily gossiping about some shit Eren had done again - well, Reiner was gossiping, Bertl just smiled and nodded.  
Until he saw Armin, in his pajamas, basically curled into the couch, clutching an empty bottle and burying his nose in Sprinkle’s fur.

He dropped everything he held onto the coffee table, took a step over it and flopped down.  
Untangling the bottle from Armin’s grip, he softly said “come here sweetie, you need a hug”.

Within a split second Armin was wrapped in those long arms, and sighed as relief set in. Reiner, whose bags were sitting on the floor by now, shimmied between Armin and the armrest, lifting the smaller man into his lap, and hugged him from behind.  
This was it. This was what he had needed since the first shrills of the fire alarm had blared today - Armin was finally home.


End file.
